Master and Servant
by Yin.Hearts.Yang
Summary: The tables are turned; what is seen is not always what it appears to be... There is no love between Mello and Matt, so why do they do this? Because whatever Mello wants, Matt does.


Mello was the kind of guy you _really_ didn't want to mess with… not ever. He'd whip out his gun before you even _thought_ about pissing him off. A trigger-happy, hard-ass, rogue of a kid. He was a mafia boss, his right hand being Mail Jeevas, codename: Matt.

Matt wasn't much of a talker. Wasn't much of a character at all, you could say. In fact, his most notable traits could be said to be his trademark cigarette and game console. But he did what Mello said, whatever he wanted. That made him important, even if at Wammy's house he came in third behind Mello and Near in the battle of wits.

Matt wasn't even the strongest, or the smartest among Mello's associates. Wasn't even seen or known by most of them… but that was because he was kept under wraps. A secret weapon, let's say… for Mello alone. He was a slave to Mello's wishes, because Mello was always right.

xXx

"Matt, I need you to get offa that thing and help with this Kira case!" Mello glared at the game console in Matt's hands as he paced around the room, "Gotta pull your own weight damnit."

A few more buttons were pressed then the console shut down. "Affirmative." Was all Matt replied and sat with his hands folded looking expectantly at his leader. Mello fumbled. He didn't _actually_ care that Matt put it down, after all he had nothing for him to do at that moment. He just wanted to yell at something. "What would you like me to do?"

Mello sighed and flopped down into one of the musty chairs the motel afforded. Taking a half-eaten chocolate bar from the table in front of him he took a savage bite. "Just shut up." He growled. He was in no mood to be boss right now, and made no discretion to voice it. He could trust Matt to keep a secret after all. "I'm just sick of Near beating me… we gotta get ahead somehow and catch Kira…" He mumbled through another less animalistic bite of chocolate.

Matt looked at his friend, more of his leader, with a calculating gaze. Mello wasn't soft, mind you, but you can't be cold for too long before you freeze. Putting out his fag he stood and walked in swift, steady strides towards Mello like a man without fear. And he was. In front of him, Matt stood looking down upon his boss, something one should never do if they meet Mello. His hand was steady as the game console was lifted from his pocket, yet even without fear he hesitated. In that moment, the great Mello turned away.

A sharp hit to the side of the head accompanied with subtle dramatics sent the mafia boss to the floor with a thud. "Mihael…" Matt murmured before flipping Mello over onto his back and kneeling on both thighs, pinning him almost spread-eagle, with his hands atop both wrists. Mello still looked away, as expected, so bending one arm behind the boy's back Matt had a free hand to force his chin up. Mello's eyes were glazed, as not to see Matt's bore into them. Bending in an awkward angle, Matt attacked the exposed throat, beginning with the kind of soft kisses and nips you'd give to a lover.

"Bite harder!" Mello barked, breaking character for a moment before his request was obliged and a particularly sharp pinch made him hiss. The bite had drawn blood, although the bruise would be hidden by Mello's feminine golden-blonde bob. Mello groaned as the blood from his wound was licked away and another made, over and over.

As he went for a spot low on Mello's neck, something small and plastic got caught in Matt's teeth, and he bit down, realizing too late what it was. The rosary that always hung from Mello's neck had a bead shattered, and Matt slipped it off as discreetly as he could, although Mello noticed. He eyes wide with rage he began to sit up. "Matt, you _fucking moron_. Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Yeah, I do." Matt replied before putting his hand around Mello's throat and pushing his head back into the floorboards. He threw the broken rosary haphazardly over his shoulder and waited for Mello's next move. It was a smile, and a slight chuckle.

"I hate you" the blonde boy spat at the redhead above him, his smile sadistic but fading as he began to resume his character. "Fucking hate you…" He trailed off as Matt picked up where he left off, beginning to remove Mello's padded vest and unlace leather pants. Matt watched the boy below him shiver at the air that now reached his skin, exposed and naked before him and felt no pleasure. Unlacing Mello's heavy combat boots as well, he forced Mello' s arms over his head and bound them with the string at his wrist, removing all clothing but one piece. Mello shivered more now, no longer just because of cool air on skin. Matt couldn't help but hesitate.

"Mihael…" He repeated as he pulled back the elastic of the skimpy underwear slowly, "I…" he thought normally something would be said at this point, but he couldn't think of anything to say. Instead, he let go, letting the elastic release. As Mello was still crying out, he covered the other's mouth with his and forced his tongue in to shush the volume, challenging Mello's tongue to dominate the dance even though he knew it would stay limp.

Tilting Mello's hips up, Matt got into position and began to touch himself. Mello looked up at him fearfully, although, both knew it was fake. Mello had nothing to fear, especially from his obedient slave. Matt stared emotionlessly at the body he was meant to enter, and as soon as he could he did, Mello whimpering at the mercilessness of the pace this early. But that was how he liked it, so Matt ignored the shimmer of watermarks staining Mello's face as again and again fresh tears came. Control of his motor skills dwindling, Mello found the strength to hook his bound wrists around Matt's shoulders and bring himself closer, burying his face into Matt's messy red hair to keep from screaming too loudly. The sounds in Matt's ears gave him courage and he raked his nails down Mello's sides as well as sinking his teeth into the collar bone in front of him.

He forgot everything after that. Why he was doing this, where they were, and even _who_ they were… both did. All that was left in the world was the "what"; Mello dropped his act now, simply _feeling_ instead of _thinking_, and knew that here in trustworthy arms he could cry and be free… And Matt, Matt was consumed by the sounds, hearing them, inducing them, knowing all where _his_ doing and that every sound Mello made belonged to him.

But as all things come to an end, as did the motion and the sound and the freedom Mello desired. Too exhausted to move, both lay on the floor in silence, except for the left-over panting that hung hot in the air around.

"Matt…" Matt didn't stir as Mello addressed him. "…Mail?" This time Matt managed to roll over and regard his superior with a glassy-eyed gaze. Mello smiled, "Please get me to the bed. I'm tired."

"Gladly…" Matt stood groggily and held out his hand. Walking awkwardly with one shoulder supporting the other, he led Mello into the single bedroom and dropped him onto the bed. Matt collapsed at the edge of it and watched Mello crawl up to the pillows.

"Stop staring, Matt." So Matt looked away by order. Mello tossed an extra pillow at Matt's groin, assumedly to help him cover himself. Matt took it this way and Mello chuckled. "Lay down, God knows you're probably tired." Matt shook his head, refusing to literally _sleep_ with a guy, which he would undoubted begin to do if he stayed sitting there he was so tired. Sure, he might've just done some pretty gay shit with a guy who is probably gay himself, but that didn't mean he was.

"Suit yourself…" Mello mumbled, a second later Matt gave up his internal struggle to stand and let his body fall into slumber beside Mello. As he snored softly, Mello pulled the blanket out from under him and threw it over his friend's naked form. Matt would be no use sick with pneumonia or anything. "Rest up, Mail." He said as he turned his back to him. Matt mumbled in reply. "I have a job I'm going to need you to do…"

* * *

I hope no one is _too _upset about the plot here... also that no one hated the theme in general. I try to add a lot of psychological stuff in my fanfics, so if that shit bothers you don't cry to me. But if you like it then tell me; I want _opinions _here people! P.s. Just to attempt to be clever, I added alot of puns in here, so if you didn't find any the first time reading it's suggested that you read again. If you can name them all you get a treat, or if you review at all!


End file.
